pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pewter Panic!Part One!VS Brock!
Intro: http://slide.ly/view/f03fcee8df57b56bbd9783ad7806f6e0 Andrew and Charmander arrived in Pewter City. Andrew:There we are! Now we've got to find Bro.... Moltres appears in front of them. Andrew:Ok, this is bad. Moltres prepares to attack.It launches a fire beam,but some rocks protect Andrew and Charmder. Andrew: Wha..what was that? Brock: Onic,use Rock Tomb! Andrew: The Gym Leader Brock! Brock: Now that Rock Tomb hit it's wing,it should be unable to fly. Now,use Magnitude! ('NOTE:'The Reason Magnitude will hit Moltres, is because, as Brock said, Rock Tomb hit it's wings, and it cannot fly for a while) Moltres:GHYAAAA! Brock: How can it still fly? Moltres flies away. Andrew: Um...thanks for saving us! Brock:No problem... Andrew: Um...if Moltres's gone, can we battle? Brock: Oh, aiming for the Pokemon League, I see? Andrew: Yea. Brock:Okay. Let's head to my gym. The scene moves to Giovanni, in the Cerulean Cave: Giovanni: It has to be here. If Mewtwo resided here, before I captured it....Yes..it must be here... Archer: Sir! Shall I get Quagsire dive in the water? Maybe it's underwater. Giovanni: Yes. We'll blow this cave, if neccesary. Back to Pewter City, Andrew's preparing for the fight. Andrew: Okay. Go Charmander! Brock: Geodude! Andrew: Scratch! Brock: As if that'll affect us at all! Geodude, spam Defense Curl! Andrew: Charmander, I seen it on TV...Defense Curl has a weak spot! When using Defense Curl, his back is wide open. Aim there, Charmander! Charmander hits Geodude's back, and it faints. Brock: You may had defeated that, but this? Go Onix! A Man suddely enters. Man: Mr.Brock! Moltres's back! Brock and Andrew: WHAT?! Outside, Moltres is circled by Policemans, and one Oficer Jenny. Jenny: Oh Mr.Brock. You came. We circled Moltres...but if it attacks, we're done for. Alpha appears. Alpha:Hello hello! Moltres...Flametrower! All: !!! Alpha: Haunter, Machoke, Graveler! Come out! Brock: Geodude, Onix, come out! Andrew: You too, Charmander, Nidoran! Policemans (x10): Growithe go! Alpha:Do you think outnumbering can do anything?Haunter, Shadow Ball!Machoke, Vital Trow!Graveler,Eartquake!Moltres, Flametrower! Thoose attacks wipes out Onix, Geodude, and the 10 Growlithes. Red arrives. Red:Seems like ya'll need help! Andrew: Red! Red: Charizard, take care of Machoke! Poliwrath, take care of Graveler! Gyara, take care of Moltres! Pika, take care of Haunter! After a while, Haunter, Graveler and Machoke fainted. Red:Now, all focus on Moltres! Andrew: Charmander, Nidoran! Moltres and Alpha are too busy to deal with Red's Pokemons. We can hit from behind then. Charmander and Nidoran hit Moltres from behind. It turns around to see what's going on, and then Poliwrath's Hydro Pump hits Moltres on the back. Alpha:Trsk....Moltres, enough for now. Retreat! Moltres and Alpha leaves. Red: That was a great tactic Andrew. Thanks for the help! Andrew: He-he! It was nothing...But..who are thoose guys? Red:Okay...sit down...it's gonna be long. When I was a beginer trainer, just like you, there was a team, named Team Rocket. They were stealing Pokemons, and stuffs like that. I managed to disband them. Now, this team, named Team Omega appeared out of the blue in the Kanto Region. They allied with the Reborn Team Rocket. But thoose guys are way to strong. This time we managed to beat Moltres, thanks to your help. But the other 2 timea I fought Alpha...I lost. Andrew: Who's Alpha anyway? Red: Well, Team Omega captured the 3 Legendary Birds, Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos! Thoose 3, were given to 3 members of Team Omega.They are Alpha with Moltres, Zeta with Articuno and Delta with Zapdos. Andrew: But what do they want? Red: I have no idea...But they had attempts to destroy cities. Veridian, Pewter... we don't know what's next. With them in the possesion of 3 legendaries...anything could happen. Andrew: We'll deal with them! Red:Yea...Anyway, weren't you and Brock in the middle of a fight when Moltres came? Andrew:Oh yea!!! Brock! We've gotta resume! Brock: Alright..let's go to gym. Red:This may be interesting to watch.